Lux Aeterna
by vratsababe
Summary: Lucius rarely thinks of regretting the mark, but one night puts his tasks into perspective. Fanfic100.75


075 Shade—Lux Aeterna  
Inspired by "Lux Aeterna" by Clint Mansell from the film "Requiem for a Dream"

* * *

There weren't often moments that Lucius regretted anything about taking the mark; Narcissa trusted him as well with his decision. Although there was no going back at this point, he saw no reason to be fearful or doubt his commitment. His views had not changed since he was a young boy, meaning he still believed pure-blood was a mark of magical superiority. The son he and Narcissa were to bring into the world would be raised in a society that treasured him like a son of their creed.

As far as the killings went, it was a necessary displeasure. If Lucius had it his way, all inhabitants of the world would be of pure-blood. It would be easier to stay at home relaxing with his wife but the "Purification" needed to take place. They had opposition, people who preferred life alongside Muggles, half-breeds, and half-bloods as well as the culprits themselves. He couldn't quite understand why all pure-bloods didn't follow his Lord's beliefs but it wasn't his job to understand; it was his job to carry out the tasks his Master set before him.

One night in early April he was set to set the mark above the house of a werewolf known to be in league with the Aurors. He left his wife reading in her conservatory and masked up for the evening's escapade. He joined his brother-in-law and an older woman by the name of Guinevere; they were the team selected for the job. Rodolphus was to be the watch and Guinevere the back-up. Lucius, the master interrogator, was to get information from the werewolf and take care of the nuisance after they had what they needed. It was a simple enough concept but he had no idea how difficult carrying it out would be.

They reached the stucco cottage beneath a bright crescent moon and a million stars. Tall pines surrounded them like massive sleeping guards breaking the moonlight into slivers as the party walked. As they reached the house, Guinevere shot the old oak door off its hinges and a female scream erupted from inside. Lucius stepped across the threshold to see a woman in an armchair with a blanket across her lap and a book pulled up to her face in reaction to the blast. She blanched upon seeing the masks of the three Death Eaters in her living room. Lucius recognized her; she had been two years before him while he was at school. Dorothy Caldwater, a Ravenclaw and a Pure-blood, had long blonde hair that fell in soft curls over her shoulders. She had sat next to him on the divide between Slytherin and Ravenclaw cheering sections at a Quidditch game between the other two houses his fifth year. It wasn't that he had never come across a familiar face when on these missions, but it was her state that surprised him. Her blanket rested across a very pregnant belly. He thought of his wife sitting at home, one hand resting on her stomach while the other held a leather-bound romance novel.

"We have come to have a word with your husband," Lucius said in a cool, forceful voice.

"E-edwin…" she choked through a tightened throat. "EDWIN!"

Edwin Monty came through an archway from the back of the house, his wand drawn. He held his ground but his eyes were filled with horror. Lucius held his wand firmly at his side. "You have information we need."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edwin said in a breaking voice.

"You must tell us all you know about the Auror's plans regarding Magical creatures," Lucius responded in an even tone. "If you refuse we will extract it from you by force."

Edwin looked at his wife, her light brown eyes now full of tears. She was paralyzed, both hands now clutching her tummy. He swallowed hard, "Don't hurt my wife, I beg of you."

"There will be no need for that if you tell us: When do the Aurors plan to approach the giant camp in the North?" More glances from the tall, lanky man in the archway to his wife in the armchair by the fire. She was sobbing silently now and her husband's stance was much tenser from fear. This man had seen his comrades fall and knew he would be next whether he gave the information or not.

"There are no further plans to contact the giants," Edwin said, his voice now shaking. "A member of our team attempted this winter but they were not willing to negotiate."

Although they were not satisfied with the information, it was what the Master had expected. The Dark Lord had heard of earlier negotiations and doubted further involvement but if confirmation and the death of an opponent were possible it would be favored greatly. As Edwin stepped back into a slightly less fearful stance, Rodolphus stepped forward from behind Lucius, his wand pointed directly at the man's chest. Edwin and his wife both screamed as Lucius nodded and with two short words a burst of green light filled the small room and dissipated just as quickly as it had appeared. Dorothy fell from the chair onto her knees, crying hysterically and grabbing her husband's cold hand. Lucius's stomach fell as he looked at her with her blonde hair and pregnant belly, seeing his wife rather than the woman before him. Filled with anger and fear, he walked over to her and lifted her face, pointing his wand at her chest. He had to see it was not her; it was a woman carrying a half-breed, pumping her once pure blood into an impure life. He watched the life fade from her eyes as he breathed the curse and felt more nauseated than relieved at first. He dropped her corpse beside her husband's and turned to leave the house as quickly as possible. He would not look back for fear of seeing his wife in her again.

Lucius stood at the edges of the trees as Guinevere set the Dark Mark above the house. Rodolphus stood beside him silently, looking up at the green glittering skull against the night sky. The shadows of the trees felt like they were penetrating the enchanted metal of his mask and shading his face with the guilt-ridden dark. It was a moment he regretted the extreme conditions of the mark.

* * *

Thank you for reading my return to fanficcing! More to come in the immediate future. Reviews are greatly appreciated. More Fanfic100 prompts can be read on my livejournal, which is under the same username as my ffnet profile.


End file.
